True Leviathan
by Scrael
Summary: Harry, tired of putting up with the Dursley's, decides to try something new.


I huddled in my cupboard, my bony legs against my chest and my head resting on my knees. It had been 3 week since I decided caring about things was more trouble than it was worth, and I had gotten better and better every day at tricking myself into apathy. My parents are dead and I'm all alone? That's fine. Dead things feel no pain, so can being dead ever really be considered a bad thing? Death was, after all, just the absence of life, and I was rather unimpressed with life.

The very first week I decided to simply do things logically, I had reported my so called family to the police for child abuse. Vernon and Petunia had always kept me from reporting them by telling me horror stories of the orphanage I would surely be sent to. It took me less than a day of thinking about to realize that it really couldn't get much worse. What were they going to do, beat me and lock me in a cupboard with no food?

Something strange had happened after that though. Although Vernon and Petunia had been arrested, within 24 hours they were released, with no charges. Vernon was furious when he returned from that venture, and I had only been released from my cupboard for a few minutes each day in order to use the bathroom, before I was thrown back inside.

It would appear Vernon had a friend with enough political power to keep him out of trouble. I was mildly impressed, I didn't think he was smart enough to collect allies like that. That was fine though, I knew that my apathy was a power of its own. How do you threaten someone who was not afraid of death? A law was just the power of quantity given form. You will obey us because there are more of us. Tonight I was going to show the Dursley's the power a single child could wield though.

* * *

An hour had passed since I had heard Vernon's heavy footsteps pass over my head and continue up the stairs, and I could hear his heavy snoring even down here. It was time. I used the straight handle of a spoon to lift the simple latch that kept me contained, then with confident movements made my way to the kitchen.

I pulled out the heavy chef's knife, then decided it was too unwieldy and replaced it. I looked around for a bit, then slid the boning knife out of its wooden storage block. Perfect. I tested the edge against my forearm, and it sliced through my skin with little resistance.

Vernon made a little bubbly gasp when I slit his throat, which made Petunia grumble and roll over. She was sleeping at an awkward angle, with her arm covering most of her throat, so I simply rammed the knife as hard as I could into her eye. I didn't expect it to pop like a raw egg dropped onto the tile floor, but it didn't seem to bother her as she just twitched, then lay still.

I felt a brief flash of surprise when I got to Dudley's room. It was almost midnight, and he was still up playing on his computer. I remembered when he got it for his 8th birthday, just a few months ago. He had been so excited. As I walked up behind him, he must have seen my reflection in the screen, because he turned around, confused.

I must have looked quite the sight. Over-large rags coated in a liquid that was almost black in the dim lighting. A knife clutched in my right hand, and an utterly blank look on my face. I watched his mouth open as he tried to scream, but he was to terrified, and only a rasp came out. He managed to get his hand in the way of my first stab, but it simply drove right through his palm and into his cheek.

He let out a terrible moan as I pulled the knife out, and then I was on him, stabbing over and over. He stopped moving after about 30 seconds, which was good since my arm was getting tired. I placed the knife of the floor next to Dudley, and then stripped and went to take a shower. After 20 minutes at scalding temperatures, I felt far cleaner.

I went into Dudley's closet, and managed to find some of his old clothes from 2 years ago, when we were both 6. They fit me much better than the rags I was wearing previously, although they were still baggy on me. Between the remains of Dudley's allowance that was still in his room, and what I found after rooting through Vernon's belongings, I was up nearly 400 pounds. I also found a Ka-Bar knife and its sheath, which Vernon had for some reason.

I taped the sheath to my back, winding the tape all the way around my body so it wouldn't fall off. It would make a good last-resort weapon if I couldn't flee from wherever I found myself. I used the extra tape to wrap the shallow cut on my forearm closed, then I put Dudley's old backpack over my shoulder, a change of clothes inside, and left Number 4, Privet Drive for the last time.

* * *

I lived on the streets of London for about a year. In that time, my disgust for the human race in general grew stronger, and after spending some time in the library researching the various crimes of humanity, that disgust grew to malice. I believe the day I read about the Nanking Massacre is when I decided that if I ever had the opportunity, I would remove the human race from the face of the planet.

It was not a particularly hard decision to come to, as I didn't believer murder was morally wrong, even on the scale I dreamed of. There were much worse things than murder, and humanity seemed to be very good at doing them. I did not truly believe I would ever obtain that power, the only truly feasible way I could think of to do it was dozens of simultaneous nuclear strikes, or perhaps a widespread biological attack.

I kept these thoughts in the back of my mind, never believing that I would ever actually obtain the power necessary to accomplish this goal. Then one day, a few weeks after my 9th birthday, everything changed again.

* * *

It was more luck than anything, that lead me to the dirty little pub utilized as a front for the wizarding world. You could call it fate, perhaps, when I went looking around for a place to grab some food for cheap, and hopefully some other wares if the owner wasn't paying much attention, and I happened to walk in to the Leaky Cauldron.

At first I thought I had walked into the set of a movie, or that I was being pranked. People were walking into a fireplace roaring with green fire as if it was an elevator, and drinks were being levitated to customers. 15 minutes later, after telling the curious bartender that I was waiting for my parents, he offered to escort me to Diagon Alley, in the hopes that they were waiting there.

I agreed, and as soon as he opened the passageway to the enormous market, I slipped away into a dark alley, more than happy to simply observe from the shadows. I was unable to locate a library of any sort, but eventually found my way to a bookstore. After an hour of browsing, the shopkeeper kicked me out, never noticing the 3 books I had concealed on my person. I spent the rest of the day voraciously reading those books.

The books provided me with a very basic education of the magical world, although the book on the difference between light and dark magic was rather naive. All agreed on one point though. It was impossible to do anything except some very minor magic without a wand. I would have to find a... donor.

Another point of interest was that I was apparently rather famous in the magical world. It was lucky I had quite a bit of dirt smudging my face, or I likely would have been noticed already. I would have to look into a better disguise.

* * *

Six months after I discovered the magical world I made my next significant discovery. I had been having great success recently using the Imperius curse to encourage people to lend me their books and money and I came across a book labelled "Demonology: Power Eternal". I read through the book, and decided to summon one of the stronger demons in the book, and see how willing they were to working with me.

Demons grew in power based on how many sentient beings they consumed, and the strongest were said to have devoured several million. Since I was intending to kill roughly 5 and half billion humans, which gave me quite the bargaining chip.

It took me about a week to gather the materials needed for the summoning, but I was ready just in time for the full moon, the optimal time for the summon. As the clock struck midnight, I slit the throat of my sacrifice, ironically the same person I had received the book from. I then began my chant.

"Leviathan! Prince of the West, Coiled One!

Leviathan! Prince of the Seraphim, Tempter of the Faithful!

Leviathan! Prince of Envy, Foe of Peter!

I summon thee!"

At full size I knew Leviathan was supposedly an enormous 300 mile long sea serpent. However, my circle would certainly not fit that, so I was hoping he would arrive in a more... contained manner.

He appeared before me in a blinding flash, looking like a normal male human with 8 large golden wings fanning out behind him, and two black horns coming out of his forehead and curving up above his head. "Greetings Leviathan, I hope we can do business on this day," I said.

He looked down at me in disbelief before speaking, "A child? What can a child possibly have to of-". "Five and a half **billion** humans," I calmly interrupted. "I intend to destroy every other human on the planet. If you assist me, you can add their life force to your power. I daresay the other 6 princes won't be much of a threat to you after that."

I watched him seemingly think it over for several seconds. "I can tell by your voice that you truly intend to do this. How would you ensure cooperation once the agreement is made?" He queried. I responded, "A binding soul contract on the two of us. Your power would be mine to command until I died, and I would be under geas to not change my mind, and to honestly try to succeed at my task."

Leviathan looked distinctly unsettled at how easily I discussed the genocide of the human race but agreed. "I can't see a way for me to come out at a loss. If you succeed I gain power not seen since Lady Chaos and Lord Creation, so long ago. Even if you live out the entirety of your natural life, you will die in 100 to 200 years. Merely the blink of an eye to one such as I. If you fail, then, well, I still gain whatever power you managed to accumulate before that happened."

I looked up at him. "We have an accord then?" He responded by cutting a line in his palm and holding it up to the circles edge. I did the same, and when our hands touched, was consumed by pain.

* * *

I was intending to take 2 years to practice using Leviathan's powers, however something happened after a year and a half that forced me to move quickly. You see, my Hogwarts letter came. That itself isn't an issue, however when I sent them a return letter saying I wasn't interested, the Headmaster decided to show up in person and convince me to go.

Being famous is quite annoying. Naturally, the old man had some experience with demons before, and almost instantly realized what I was. Of course, he thought I was possessed, but I just kind of went with the flow. Of course, our fight then proceeded to vaporize 3/4 of London, including the majority of Diagon Alley and its counterparts.

So much for the Statute of Secrecy. I now had and international kill-on-sight listing, which is mildly interesting I guess. Dumbledore actually managed to force me to retreat, the old man was freakishly powerful. Seriously, human mages weren't supposed to be able to dish out that kind of raw firepower. He had to have a secret weapon.

The only good thing to come out of it was the 100 thousand people that I ended up killing, and thus got about an 8% increase in power. It was time to initiate part A of my plan. I flew to Australia, which had population running right around 17 million, and no mages worth speaking of.

The entire island was only about 2500 miles wide, so when I transformed into my 300 mile long sea serpent form it only took me about 6 hours to vaporize the entire island to glass. The international response was rather lacking, around hou man team apparated in, took one look, and left.

Once I was done I flew around the island one last time, my senses pushed out as far as they would go to ensure there was nothing still living, then I let myself sink into the ocean so I could take a much needed nap, and finish absorbing my power.

* * *

Sadly it seemed when you got to large numbers of sentient life forms consumed, they began to count for less and less. 17+ million beings should have been about a 1400% increase in my power, sadly it seemed to only be about an 1100% increase. Still, that was a lot more power. I suspect that Leviathan was going to be quite pleased when I finally died and he got to go rule whatever hell dimension he found himself in.

Well, now that I had sufficient power, it was time for Part 2 of my plan. A shock and awe strike aimed at the International Confederation of Wizards. If I was lucky, Dumbledore would be there, and I wouldn't have to worry about him being a nuisance later. There is only so much you can do against hopelessly overwhelming firepower anyways, but I would prefer not to deal with it.

I shifted back into my winged form, which honestly looked much less impressive on my 11 year old body, and probably mostly just creepy, and took a quick flight to Geneva, Switzerland where the ICW was located.

I flew high up into the air, until I could feel the air thinning even in my enhanced body, and I could see the entire country below me. Then I focused energy to my horns, letting it build higher and higher, until clouds began to swirl in around me, and let loose an enormous blast of power.

I might have put a bit too much into it, since I vaporized most of France in addition Switzerland, but I guess that just saves me some time later. Now that the head was cut off the snake, I moved on to plan 3. Kill everything else. I moved on to Africa and the America's first, which went pretty much how you would expect, with the slight exception of one of the South American countries.

The mages there managed to make a pretty creative barrier that funneled any of the energy blasts I sent at it into their neighboring countries. I thought my solution to it was equally creative, when I flew above it then transformed into my sea serpent form. I'm not sure how much I weigh when I'm like that, but I do know that barrier didn't stand a chance.

I took a break after glassing North America, and slept in the Atlantic Ocean for a day or so. I'm not sure I was even getting a power increase from killing things anymore, or if the increases were just so minute as to be unnoticeable.

The next day I took out Asia, and then visited Antarctica and polished off the small group of people there. People seemed to have pretty much given up by the time I got to Europe, and most didn't even attempt to put up any resistance as I finished off everything except a circle of about 200 miles around the Ministry of Magic.

There was a reason I had saved the rest of London for last, and it wasn't any sort of sentimentality. I had every intention of going through the Veil when I was finished with the planet. Not even the knowledge I received from Leviathan could tell me what lay on the other side, and I had no real reason to stay on a dead planet any longer than I had to.

As I got closer to the Ministry of Magic, destroying everything as I went, I saw a small group of people standing right outside the entrance. I got within 50 meters of them, and then stopped when a cube of purple energy, covered in runic symbols surrounded me. Albus Dumbledore stepped forward from the group, a happy smile on his face. "Your predictability was your downfall, Leviathan! You shouldn't have left me for last, you gave me too much time! No possessed creature can pass through my Inversed Pentagram Cub... Wha.. H... Huh?"

I gave him a blank look as I calmly walked through the runic display. "Oh. Did you think I was possessed?" The look of shock and horror on his face was the last thing the group he brought with him saw as with a wave of my hand they were erased from existence.

I made my way down to the Room of Death in the Department of Mystery's, vaporizing anyone who crossed my path. I walked up to the veil, prepared to unleash one final attack and set the planet up to destroy itself, when a women's voice rang out.

"Hold up a second, Harry." I turned, and saw a short woman wearing a black robe with a scythe over one shoulder walking up to me. "Hi, I'm Death."

"Hello," I responded, "Are you here to kill me?" I tried to sound at least mildly interested. She shook her head. "Actually, I would like to travel through the portal with you. For reasons I don't really want to get in to right now, I'm Forbidden from going through Veils like that. However, there is a loophole. I can be **brought** through them."

I shrugged. "I don't mind, do you know what's on the other side?" She nodded her head. "It's another dimension. I'm not sure which one exactly, there are an infinite number you know." I could feel myself gaping. "Wait... so you mean there is an infinite number of planets identical to the one I just destroyed, likely almost exactly the same except for some trivial difference?"

She continued to nod happily. "Yup! I'm only the death of this dimension, but you kind of exterminated all the interesting life on the planet, and I don't really feel like waiting a few billion years for more to evolve."

I frowned. "Well... This all feels rather pointless now." She shrugged. "Well, you looked like you were enjoying yourself at least. Anyways, just put this ring on, I've uploaded my essence into it, so I should be able to tag along when you travel through."

I put the ring on, then stepped up the Veil. I drew in enough power for the building around me to shake, then tripled it. Then I tripled that. The building was disintegrating around me, so I unleashed the blast straight up into the air. When it landed it should blow a crater roughly the size of the moon into the planet. That should finish off anything I missed.

With nothing further to do, I stepped through the Veil.


End file.
